


hands clasped

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egg Laying, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Post-War, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Thundercracker immediately bends down to peer at the egg, optics lighting up as he feels a little field flicker against his, and he looks up at Skywarp."'warp," He whispers. "It's alive. I can feel it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for kinks, and kijikun gave me ovipos with a focus on laying, and I was apparently in a mood for incredibly self-indulgent fluff, so here we are. The fluffiest, happiest possible "what if G1's war ended with both sides rebuilding Cybertron", "what if Skywarp and Thundercracker had sparklings together", and "what if Starscream leaves them alone / is the weird uncle."
> 
> Headcanons galore, in other words. Enjoy!

The spires of Vos, restored after a long war. Cybertron, at peace, to the fullest extent that it could ever possibly be at peace. Rangers patrol the wildernesses between the rebuilt citystates, sentinels watch the skies in increasingly bored shifts, and what grudges exist now are fought with words.

It is, at long last, an ideal place to raise sparklings.

Thundercracker smiles as he looks out on Vos from his perch on the balcony on one of the highest spires; pure extravagance that he's earned as a veteran of the ended war. Just inside is a nest that he built together with Skywarp, constructed of the finest quality mesh he could obtain, with heaters arranged under the cushions and enough netting for high walls. Their little ones will grow up in the safest environs possible, learning to climb on those nets and learning how to fly and fall into soft cushions.

His wings lift at the thought of flight, but he turns back from the balcony, unwilling to go too far from Skywarp in these final days: he's been curled up in the nest, refusing to leave it while the carrier coding has him in its tightest clutches.

When he walks in on soft pedes, Skywarp's helm is up and his optics are bright, prompting Thundercracker to move up to him and gently pet his wings.

"Nngh," Skywarp's vocalizer clicks on and off, and he shifts to sit up, a hand on his torso. "Think - I think they're ready."

Any formless plans Thundercracker had for crafting new energon treats for Skywarp or flying are promptly stopped as he kneels in the nest, resting his hands on Skywarp's thighs and gently pushing them further apart.

Old subroutines that he hasn't been able to let go of remind him to call a medic, because Skywarp's frame is so changed from its normal shape that clearly he needs to be taken to a medical facility to be restored so he can fight - but he stops that reminder, choosing to admire Skywarp instead. They don't _need_ to fight, now, so it hardly matters that Skywarp spends his days with his cockpit partially popped out of its cavity, plating flaring out from his internals and protoform to make more room for his gestation chamber. He can't fly like this, or transform conveniently, and it could be grotesque if not for the fact that he's carrying _eggs._

Living, viable eggs that will be laid and hatch into little sparklings who will need their guidance and protection as they grow up.

Thundercracker smiles at Skywarp reassuringly, and carefully leans up on his knees to kiss Skywarp, bumping their helms together in a friendly gesture.

"I love you," Thundercracker says, and Skywarp catches his neck in one hand, pushing him back onto his knees, engine rumbling in a pleased purr.

"I love you too but I'm never carrying for you again," Skywarp tells him, laughing - then moaning as something shifts inside of him with an audible click. "Ah - lick my valve out? Please?"

Thundercracker immediately leans down, pressing his face to Skywarp's valve and rubbing against it, optics dimmed as he opens his mouth to taste Skywarp's lubricants - he's already overflowing with liquid, prepared for these eggs, and he tastes faintly of energon and too much copper, his favorite flavoring.

Skywarp's field expands, mingling with his and lazy in its pleasure as their anticipation works off of each other's, making it unbearable to wait for the first egg to slip down, so Thundercracker pushes his glossae into his valve, trying to lick him clean and failing - but Skywarp's soon a squirming, moaning mess.

"You're so _good_ Thundercracker, don't stop, don't - yeah, like that - please, I can _feel_ them moving, it's like we put toys into me _backwards_ \- "

"I am not doing that to you," Thundercracker says, getting a laugh out of Skywarp - and his glossae nudges into something hard. He immediately sits up, watching closely as Skywarp's valve flexes, the lips of it moving in an imperfect rhythm - the first egg nudges out, and Skywarp's optics are shut as it inches out of him, falling the short distance to the nest below.

Thundercracker immediately bends down to peer at it, optics lighting up as he feels a little field flicker against his, and he looks up at Skywarp.

"'warp," He whispers. "It's alive. I can feel it."

Skywarp opens his optics, staring down at him, then the egg, and for a moment there's pure panic - they clutch at each other, tangling fingers together as Skywarp squirms and moans through another egg, nearly forgotten in this still-present panic - 

"Skywarp!"

"Sorry - " Skywarp says, something emotional getting caught in his words and field, something inadequate - "Sorry - "

Thundercracker immediately leans up to bump their helms together, clicking at him gently, holding onto him.

"Not the time to have doubts," he whispers, making Skywarp laugh shakily.

"I know, I know...I just - I want them to be happy?"

"We're good enough," Thundercracker says, watching his optics. "You're good enough. Tell me what you'll teach them."

Skywarp pushes his helm forward, optics shutting again as he soaks in Thundercracker's presence, frame twitching as the eggs keep moving through him, charge flickering in flashes along his plating.

"I'm - " His vocalizer pops as it's reset. They've been through this before, they both know the list, but it's important. "I know how to fly. And handle zero-gee. I'm good at pranks. We're - we're going to prank the Magnus together. And the Prime. They're gonna be the best pranksters Cybertron's ever seen."

"They'll want to travel," Thundercracker murmurs. "We'll show them how to protect themselves."

"And how to be curious!" Skywarp says, finally looking at him again. "None of that - that squishy business. Even if they are squishes. Our kids will know how to fake being polite so they can get what they want."

"Right," Thundercracker says. "They're gonna get what they want, okay?"

"Yeah." Skywarp looks down at himself, optics flickering rapidly as he stares at the little pile of eggs under him, and his grip tightens. "I knew it was going to be a lot, but - "

"I know," Thundercracker says, carefully working one hand free so he can reach down and rub Skywarp's valve, then push two fingers inside so he can help distract him again. "Keep going."

Skywarp wails softly, pushing against him as more eggs work through his valve, his frame readjusting as he empties himself out, ending with a substantial pile of eggs, all of them glowing faintly and rattling occasionally. They're still weeks away from hatching, but - they check each egg together - each one of them is alive, holding a little spark inside that emits its own field that flickers against their own.

Skywarp kisses Thundercracker deeply as his canopy shifts back into place, and they curl up around the pile, wings high and happy as they keep their hands linked.

"... Starscream's going to be so jealous," Skywarp whispers, and they both snicker.

"Yeah," Thundercracker says. "He should be. Think we can talk him into teaching them to fly?"

They look at each other, and Skywarp eventually nods, smiling a little.

"He'd love it. And there's no one better."

Thundercracker nods, leaving their history with Starscream untouched for now. With sparklings - he would behave. In showing off his ability to fly - he could be trusted to preen and brag and give clear instructions.

But it would be up to them to teach their own sparklings how to fly together, because that was out of Starscream's abilities.

"You're overthinking things," Skywarp whispers, and Thundercracker ducks his helm.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Skywarp says, picking up one egg, tracing little patterns on its surface, then gently passing it to Thundercracker and continuing with the others.

"What are you doing?"

"Dunno," Skywarp says, giving him a happy smile. "But it feels right. I can't believe they came out of me."

Thundercracker chuckles at that, feeling the warm weight of new life in his hands, and gingerly setting it down. There's so much they'll have to teach them and warn them about and someday they'll have to tell them the stories about where they came from and what they lived through - but that waits for another day.

For now, all he has to do is lean into Skywarp and let their fields mingle, happiness passing easily between them.


End file.
